The Administrative and Analytic Core will serve hwo functions: 1. The Core, thought ifs Administrative Unit, will provide overall administrative oversight for the Consortium. This will include financial and resource management;coordination of project, core, and advisory committee activities;and facilitation of communication among community and academic partners, and between the consortium and NIH/NIEHS and other investigators and consortium groups. 2. The Core, through it's Analytical Unit, will provide statistical and data management services to the consortium. This will include statistical oversight of project design (working within a community participatory research framework, as appropriate);and direct assistance with data analysis. The core will also provide a data structure (and data manager) to assure optimal data management and flow of data into the analysis process. Provision of these services through a central Core is intended to optimize study design, analysis, and data management for all consortium components.